The field of the invention is plumbing fixtures and the invention relates more particularly to bidets. Bidets are most commonly provided as a separate fixture adjacent a conventional toilet. This requires a substantial amount of space and most commonly is not possible for use as an add-on in an already existing bathroom.
Various combination toilet and bidets have been devised but have not been widely accepted for various reasons. U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,922 shows a combination toilet and bidet which utilizes a separate unit which sits on top of the toilet top surface and requires an elaborate retractable bidet portion extending from the rear of the toilet bowl area. Another set of designs utilize a spray nozzle which extends from the rear of the toilet bowl, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,652,971; 5,271,104; 5,799,341; 5,953,766; 6,000,070; 6,178,568; and 5,025,511. Several units require installation in the toilet seat which can affect the overall comfort of the user, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,653,126 and 5,911,516. A unit showing a spray nozzle extendable from the side of the bowl is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,539. An appropriate combination of ease of use, cost, comfort, and space saving has yet to be commercialized.